Simply Phantom
by ModernElegy
Summary: Each moment in life can be broken down into the simplest and most important lessons we'll learn. What will these drabbles, oneshots, and songfics teach us? Rated for Safety


**Simply Phantom**

Each moment in life can be broken down into the simplest and most important lessons we'll learn. What will these drabbles, oneshots, and songfics teach us?

* * *

PASSWORD DENIED

PASSWORD DENIED read the screen. Sam looked at it in frustration. Of all the stupid, lame, boring, ungrateful, menial tasks Danny had assigned her to, why did it have to be printing out his Walker File? Why did he have to change his stupid password again? After he found out that everyone knew about 'Paulina Fenton,' it had been 'Invis-o-Bill' for a short period. But even that was too predictable.

After another futile attempt, Sam glared at the offending screen and thought back to when Danny asked her. He was currently fighting a Walker goon, and had put the ghost down for a minute. He'd hurriedly turned to the Goth and requested said file. She agreed, only because the task was super-easy. Or so she had thought.

PASSWORD DENIED

Again! She couldn't think of anything that would be accepted to this darn computer! Her mind again drifted off to when he'd given her the instructions. Had there been a hint of a grin on his face when he asked her? Come to think of it, there had been! She remembered staring into those soft, warm, twinkling baby blue eyes...

PASSWORD DENIED

Stop that train of thought! She'd accidentally leaned on the button, which helped to wake her out of her reverie. But that spurred on another thought...

'Paulina Fenton was too predictable, but what about...'

"Paulina Sanchez"

PASSOWRD DENIED

"Paulina"

PASSOWRD DENIED

"Prep Girl"

PASSWORD DENIED

"Pink Latina"

PASSWORD DENIED

Well, at least it proved that he was over his Paulina phase. Wait, maybe he was. Maybe his password was something obvious, something trashing Paulina! Sam grinned mentally at her ingenuity. She proceeded then to type.

"Dime a Dozen"

PASSWORD DENIED

"Shallow"

PASSWORD DENIED

"Wouldn't Get my feet wet"

PASSWORD DENIED

Darn! Looks like she wasn't the next Einstein after all... Ooh! Another good idea!

"Bearbert Einstein"

PASSWORD DENIED

No! Come on, there had to be something. It was probably staring her in the face. But she'd used all the obvious ones...

Oh. Wait. No, she hadn't. She didn't want to think about it, but Sam grudgingly typed in a surefire password.

"Valerie Fenton"

PASSWORD DENIED

One bullet dodged. Though she didn't know why she wanted to dodge it...

"Valerie Gray"

PASSWORD DENIED

"Red Hunter"

PASSWORD DENIED

At this she had one more option pertaining to Valerie. It was really out of the box, but she had to give Danny some thought credit.

"Pawn"

PASSWORD DENIED

Sam released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. But not for long, as she realized that the computer still wouldn't let her on. She had tried everyone's names, everyone that Danny had ever come in contact with. Everyone...

Everyone except her! She didn't want to hope, but maybe Danny did like her that way. Maybe, just maybe she was the new Paulina Fenton. Oh please, god, please... She shouldn't want this, but...

"Sam Fenton"

She held her breath as she wished, hoped praye-

PASSWORD DENIED

-d. Oh. Well...

"Sam Manson"

PASSWORD DENIED

"Samantha Manson"

PASSWORD DENIED

"Samantha Fenton"

PASSWORD DENIED

Sam groaned inwardly as the red message popped back onto the screen each time. So it wasn't her, and she still wasn't in. God, the answer had to be staring her in the face. The Goth gazed absently at the computer screen as she thought about whatever was staring her in the face. She had already done things pertaining to the astronaut decor, and the newspaper clippings on the wall. What else was there?

She was desperate. She wanted to punish the computer, darned machine couldn't see how badly she needed this. Jokingly, she typed in another phrase to see if the stupid computer would implode or something.

"Password Denied"

PASSWORD ACCEPTED LOGGING IN

Sam stared in disbelief at the screen. Then, she laughed. More than laughed. Howled, cackled, gave herself into hysterics. She found the Walker file through her tears of mirth. It spat out of the printer and she grabbed it, walking off to give it to Danny, who probably didn't need it by now.

The door to his room closed behind her, and the sheets on the bed moved slightly. A white haired ghost boy appeared there, gaining visibility and losing his fight to contain his laughter. That was the best prank ever. He couldn't believe how long it had taken her.

Grinning, the boy thought of his laptop downstairs. If she had trouble finding this one, she'd never get that one.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so here's the first of (hopefully) many oneshots to come. I liked the idea of taking the old "ooo! Danny Changed his password to Sam Fenton!" plotline, and, well... I guess I'm a bit mean. XD But I can't help it, I love to annoy characters.

Tell me what you think, and if there are any hugely annoying (or not so annoying) errors that I should fix.

Ciao!  
-UA


End file.
